particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Front Party
The National Front is a far-right militarist capitalist nationalist Valruzian political party founded in 2399. It currently is one of the largest parties in Valruzia, and controls the executive branch. Much of the party's platform of massive reform was passed in all key areas in 2408, radically changing the laws of Valruzia and making Valruzia conservative nation. It purports Radical Nationalism an ideology some have accused of totalitarian and fascist tendencies. Leadership The National Front Party is led by Alexander Dubcek, currently Emperor of the Valruzian Federation. As both party leader and perennial candidate for Head of State, Dubcek wields major influence in the National Front. However, many other leaders are of prominence. That said, the NF is splintered into three factions. The Ultra-Nationalists, led by Ismail Kadare, represent the far-right element of the party. The Liberal Imperialists, led by formidable Internal Affairs Minister Anna Alexandrov, seek to promote military power but are socially more liberal. Finally, the Catholic Nationalists, led by Erlind Muzaka, seek to create a party and nation abiding of Catholic dogma. History The National Front was founded in 2399. Garnering almost no votes until 2405, the first six years of the party were spent forming its positions and building a base. In 2405, the National Front swept many minor parties from power promising reform, becoming the fourth largest party in the Federal Consortium with 35 seats. Two years later, the National Front shocked Valruzia when its candidate, Alexander Dubcek, was elected Imperial Highness and the National Front picked up 43 seats in the Federal Consortium, bringing its total number of seats to 78, the second-largest party in Valruzia. In 2408, the National Front was able to push some six bills with more than thirty proposals to law, radically reforming Valruzia and achieving almost all the goals of the party. The laws, still in effect today, have turned Valruzia into a primarily conservative nation in law. In 2409, after a series of disappointing election results, the National Front declared its work in Valruzia done and decided to move its location to another place. Platform The National Front is a party of genuine democracy which belongs to its members and whose policy is determined by its members. Its governing body is the National Directorate which is an elected body and which elects from within its ranks a Chairman, Deputy Chairman and other national party officers. The policies of the party are determined by the members at Annual Conferences and unlike some other parties, such decisions are binding upon the party. The same democratic principles govern the operation of all local party organizations. The NF seeks to promote in Valruzia a genuinely democratic political system and advocates a fairer electoral system which includes an aspect of proportional representation. The National Front upholds the principle of a constitutional monarchy as this is clearly the wish of the overwhelming majority of the Valruzian people. We believe that the monarchy could again become an important symbol as a family and of the continuity of the nation. The National Front would introduce a bill of rights to guarantee certain basic freedoms. It would also re-assert the sovereignty of the Federal Consortium. Wherever possible decision-making would be brought closer to the people and as many decisions as possible would be made at local rather than national level. The amalgamation of small local councils into giant boroughs would be reversed so that local councils can again be truly responsive to local needs For the last thousand years the Valruzian people have fought, and sometimes died, to preserve our basic freedoms. The National Front wholeheartedly believes that these freedoms must be maintained. Consequently the National Front believes in the introduction of a bill of rights and responsibilities to guarantee basic freedoms including: • Equal and free access to justice • Freedom of speech and publication and distribution of printed matter • Freedom of access to publicly owned assembly facilities • Freedom for orderly demonstrations in public • The right to vote and stand for election for public office without onerous financial or other qualifications • Freedom from abitrary arrest The National Front supports the right of self-determination of all nations and is therefore opposed to military and economic imperialism. It also opposes all supra-national bodies which erode the sovereignty of nations. The National Front subscribes to the form of nationalism which fosters mutual respect between nations without any nation seeking to interfere with or dominate another. However, it realizes that the Valruzian nation has a righteous destiny on this Earth, and in the fulfillment of this Manifest Destiny it may result in militaristic action. The first duty of any government is to protect its citizens. In this respect successive Labour and Conservative governments would have to be adjudged as failures. Crime, particularly violent crime, has risen virtually every year for the past thirty years. The National Front would introduce a range of measures to restore the rule of law and order and to protect our people. The first priority is for teachers and other youth leaders to take a lead in educating our children to uphold the law. They should also be taught the dangers of drugs, and of the reckless intake of alcohol which is so often a contibutory factor in crime. The National Front accepts that it is probably impossible to stamp out crime totally no matter how successfully it can be reduced, therefore the NF would help in a number of ways:- Local councils would be encouraged to fit security devices to all council houses Old Age Pensioners would be helped to make their homes secure and would also be provided with personal alarms Neighbourhood watch schemes would be encouraged and extended Despite assurances to the contrary, the NF believes that in some inner city districts No-Go Areas do exist for the police. Far from withdrawing from such areas the NF would insist on a high level of policing to combat crime and protect individuals. Where the law is broken the National Front believes that there must be a larger element of punishment within the sentencing system. In the case of perpetrators of some violent crimes we would introduce birching in addition to other sentences. For crimes of extreme violence such as aggravated rape, murder and terrorist offences, the NF would introduce the death penalty. There is no realistic defence without a basic defence strategy. The National Front's defence strategy is that Valruzia must maintain a defence capability able to inflict massive damage on any other countries in the world should they act as an aggressor. The only other requirement is the ability of our forces to defeat any internal terrorist threat. The equipment with which our forces are armed must be designed and built in the Valruzian Federation and must remain solely under the control of this country. The National Front regards the family as the ideal social unit. All the available evidence suggests that a happy family is the ideal environment in which children can grow and develop. Over the past twenty years there has been a marked decline in this type of arrangement. The National Front accepts that there is no simple solution to this problem and that the situation today has arisen as a result of a combination of factors. However, the NF regards a number of government decisions as having unnecessarily made the situation worse. These include the lowering of the real value of family allowances and the introduction of the poll tax and then the council tax. The National Front would take a number of steps to provide support for the concept of the family unit. Financial measures would include the raising of family allowances and the universal provision of free school meals. Other types of support would include the insistence that all families with children under the age of 14 should have the choice of council accommodation in houses with gardens. The NF would also strongly encourage a change in the attitude of educators and those working in the media to stop the denigration of the family unit that has become increasingly prevalent. The National Front believes absolutely in the equal right of boys and girls to study for and pursue a profession. However, there would appear to be steadily increasing pressure on girls to follow a profession rather to to have and rear children - which the NF regards as at least equally (if not more) fulfilling. There is a similar pressure on boys to aggressively pusue a career rather than to put marriage and family first. Of course these are not mutually exclusive and the NF believes in the widespread availability of services such as creche facilities. The National Front does not regard homosexual or lesbian relationships as valid alternatives to normal heterosexual marriage. The NF would repeal the laws permitting homosexuality and its promotion. The National Front would continue to subsidise the arts in the interests of the nation. It would seek to preserve the art treasures of the nation for public enjoyment. The NF would encourage education in the arts and remove all financial restrictions. Entry charges to museums would also be abolished. In all major new buildings for the public or private sector the NF would demand higher levels of architectural merit. The NF believes in the merits of the capitalist system and in the merits of letting the economy run itself. It would act to minimalize government involvement in economics. External Links http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewparty.php?partyid=5463 http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnation.php?nationid=18 Category:Radical Nationalism Category:Valruzian Parties